Lunar Eclipse
by Akio F
Summary: Workin on an update but no promises mkay? The chuunin exams were going to be harder than he thought...Naruto will have to get through it...Red fox ears or not...I KNOW THE SUMMARY SUCKS!
1. Prologue

**Hi hi everyone!! Akio-chan is back in the building!! This story has been out of commission for nearly a year now huh? Sorry…eh heh heh…. But anyways I've edited it a bit and the chapters will be slowly re-added. This was my first fic and I refuse to abandon it!! YOSH!!**

**Enjoy the slightly different prologue!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sniffle... if I did Sakura wouldn't be alive and Sasuke would get his butt kicked**

* * *

Lunar Eclipse

A 4-year-old blond boy cowered in a back alley, curling up his body as if to minimize the target the menacing villagers were aiming to kill. He shivered and whimpered in pain at the injuries he had already endured. He was planning on becoming a ninja in the academy and had been training like crazy. He could escape from almost anything and anyone, even low-level jounin, but not when there were so many...

These attacks were very frequent, usually by one or two drunken villagers or nin, maybe a gang. Mobs like the one after him now usually only occurred on the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, what a great way to spend a birthday. But every once in a while, the villagers of Konoha had a special reason for their attacks.

The young boy looked up at the full moon in the clear sky, slowly being shadowed by the Earth.

A lunar eclipse.

_It's gonna be rough for the next three days..._ Naruto thought, staring sadly at the glowing moon above him, the source of all his troubles.

His vision swam red as the moon slowly darkened, and his heartbeat grew loud in his ears. His body grew hot as his bones stretched and pulled.

Naruto opened his eyes, his vision normal again, and let loose the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Slowly... slowly... he reached up to his head, which suddenly felt heavier than before, and sighed. He pressed his hands to his scalp, trying to flatten the adorable but offensive symbol beneath. He let his hands fall, allowing two red-orange fox ears to unfold from his golden hair, and a matching tail to swish behind his back.

* * *

**Woot! First Fic has returned!! Yay!! That was really short! The whole eclipse thing was in honor of the eclipse the night I posted this. Even if was too cloudy to actually see it... Oh Wells! I still got inspired! Please R&R!**

**Flames accepted as well as kind suggestions!! Be nice! – Akio-chan**

**P.S. No pairings yet but it's NOT in a million years going to be NaruSaku she doesn't deserve him!!**


	2. Usual

**Here is the revived chapter two!! OK anyways… basically, in case it's hard to follow, when there is an eclipse (solar or lunar although something different happens during solar…) Naruto gets fox ears and a tail for three days. Just to clear things up… OK! On with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: It pains me to the core to say it but I do not own Naruto... but I'm working on it!**

* * *

Our favorite little blond was waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Naruto and his teammates sat on the railing of the bridge that had become their usual meeting place. Sakura was, once again, attempting (and failing) to flirt with one brooding Uchiha (guess who). Naruto, meanwhile, was staring down into the water below him, his patience, which he already had little of, was wearing thin.

"AAAAHHH!!" Strike that, he had no patience. "Where is Kakashi-sensei!?" Throwing his hands in the air with his shout, Naruto jumped to his feet, not fazing the Uchiha, but receiving a smack in the head from Sakura.

"SHUT UP BAKA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU'RE SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES! Right Sasuke?" The kunoichi immediately quieted her temper as she leaned against her crush.

"Ch… Idiots." Sasuke turned away from both of them, not caring that his sudden movement had caused the pink-haired girl to stumble. "He's obviously not coming. I'm going home." The dark-haired boy turned to leave with that monotone goodbye. Suddenly, a poof of smoke stopped him in his tracks.

"Yo!" Kakashi had finally arrived in his usual fashion.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" was the usual combined reply from the recovered blond and the hot tempered pink-haired girl.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of-"

"Save it."

The masked jounin ignored the icy comments. "Well guys I've decided to enter you in the chuunin exams." The gray-haired man pulled three forms from his jacket, watching emotionlessly as the three immediately began to react in their usual way.

"NO FRICKIN' WAY!!"

"...hn."

"Um.."

"Fill out this form and report to the first portion of the test next week! See ya!" And with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Naruto had no time to complain about their sensei's little come late, leave early act. He was too busy doing an embarrassing little dance of joy. Only to be knocked face first to the floor by another one of Sakura's enraged punches.

"Stop that! Do you realize how embarrassing you're being?!" Naruto looked up, pouting as he rubbed the back of his head. But nothing could dampen his excitement. He hopped up from his position on the floor.

"I gotta go get ready! Training here I come!" Naruto shouted as he sped down the road toward his apartment, leaving Sakura to her failed attempts at asking Sasuke out.

He barged through the door of his home and ran to his tiny bedroom to pick up a couple of scrolls. He was leafing through his drawers for a Katon scroll when his eyes darted up subconsciously, eying the calendar. He did a double take, running through next week...There! The day before the exam! In the lower right-hand corner! Lunar Eclipse...

"Oh crap..."

The chuunin exams will definitely not be usual...

* * *

**Yeah I know kinda boring...and still really short... but it gets better, I promise! Read and review!!**


	3. PLEASE read! and don't be mad!

**OH MY GOD!!**

**HELLO EVERYBODY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BUT THIS IS NOT YOUR LONG-ABSENT CHAPTER!! I just wanted to let you all know that:**

**A) NO I AM NOT ABANDONING THESE STORIES!!!**

**B) I AM MONUMENTALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND BEING DEAD TO THE WORLD FOR SO LONG!!**

**C) I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU A LAME-$$ EXCUSE FOR BEING GONE BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE INSULTING TO YOU GUYS AND ME**

**and Q) I PROMISE TO UPDATE EACH ONE OF THESE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!!!**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**_Sincerely_, Akio  
**


End file.
